Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{z + 1}{2z + 7} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2z + 7$ $ -(z + 1) = 8(2z + 7) $ $-z - 1 = 16z + 56$ $-1 = 17z + 56$ $-57 = 17z$ $17z = -57$ $z = -\dfrac{57}{17}$